Shattered Web
by Quwinntessa Starber
Summary: ADULT!!! Jason and Elizabeth story!!! Someone uses the memory of Lucky to tear Elizabeth apart, and Jason is the only one that can hold her together.
1. Default Chapter

****

Shattered Web

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are all owned by ABC and anyone else that owns General Hospital. I'm just borrowing them, so they can play in my world, until the writers of GH realize their doing it wrong. 

Rating: It's going to be a definite "R" even if it doesn't look that way right now.

General Summary: Someone uses the memory of Lucky to tear Elizabeth apart, and Jason is the only one that can hold her together.

Chapter Summary: Liz's terror begins.

Authors Note: If you want to say you like it, please do; if you want to say you hate it, well that's ok too. Let me know what you think. This is probably going to be a weekly updated story, seeing as how I don't have a lot of time between work and school, but I'll try my best to get them out faster if people like it.

Dedicated: To my Grandmother, who showed me the wonders of a far off place called Port Charles, as I sat eating cup-of-noodles after school. Also to my sister, who convinced me two years ago, that the girl named Lizzy wasn't a bitch after all. Karen, you rock!

Chapter 1

The fight with Nikolas had been terrible. Where he used to be so concerned and caring about her, he now seemed possessive and obstinate. Liz was having a hard time talking to him now a days, and tonight it had gotten out of control. 

She'd been working the late shift at Kelly's, when Jason Morgan had walked up to her counter and asked for the dinner special. The two of them had hit it off before Lucky had died about a year ago, and since his death, Liz had always felt like Jason understood her. Unfortunately, she had picked the one person in the world to confide in that set Nikolas off like a lose cannon. Something had happened between Nikolas and Jason before she'd come to town three years ago, and for some reason Nikolas hated Jason with a passion. 

Kelly's was almost empty, and so she and Jason had taken a seat at one of the tables and begun to talk. The two of them discussed Liz's newest art project, and then moved on to painting in general. Liz had just returned to her seat after making a quick round of the other three patrons, when Nikolas came in and saw them together. 

Walking straight up to their table, he'd looked at Liz and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Stunned by his outburst, Liz could only stammer, "I'm uh, just taking a break Nikolas that's all."

"With a criminal!" 

At that, she'd lost it. "You don't own me Nikolas. I can sit with whom ever I want! And right now, I want to sit with Jason. So unless you want to sit with us, I suggest you leave."

"And if I do, how are you planning on getting home?" Nikolas was furious, and Liz had known that she'd taken things a little too far. While his possessiveness over her drove her crazy, he was her friend, and Liz didn't want to anger him.

She was about to apologize, when Jason had lifted his coffee mug to his lips and said before drinking, "I told Liz I'd take her home tonight after her shift. So actually, if you want to leave Cassidine, you're more than free too."

Liz had been about to protest when Nikolas had spun on his heals and walked briskly to the door, calling over his shoulder, "Fine, be my guest." The door wasn't completely closed before he was past the windows and into the parking lot.

Shaking her head, Liz just looked at Jason and tried to explain Nikolas' actions, "He's just trying to take care of me. He thinks he's doing Lucky a favor. I keep trying to tell him that I don't need a babysitter that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but he just won't listen. Must be all that Cassidine blood going to his brain or something, makes him pig headed. Oh my gosh, did I just slam Nikolas for being a Cassidine? And to think I use to yell at Lucky for that sort of remark. Nikolas must be more on my nerves than I thought."

When Jason hadn't said anything just sat there drinking his coffee, she'd gotten nervous. "Listen Jason, that was really nice of you to cover for me like that with Nikolas, but you don't have to take me home, really, I'll be fine. It's actually a really short walk, and seeing as how it is the middle of the spring, it's going to be a great walk." When he still hadn't said anything, she tried one last time. "You know that is C&M coffee you're drinking. Tammy gets it before she comes to work in the morning. We use to get this other coffee, and well, it tasted terrible, and now, our customers love the new coffee-"

"Does he always treat you like that Elizabeth?" 

She'd first been thrown off by the fact that he'd interrupted her, which Jason just never did, but second, the fact that he'd used her full name told her that she had better answer his question.

"He doesn't mean too Jason, it just that-"

"Does he always treat you like that Elizabeth?"

Honesty, that was Lucky's motto, "Lately, yeah. I don't really think he knows he's doing it you know? It's starting to get really weird around him, I don't know. I guess like we're going out or something. I just don't know how to tell him to knock it off, and it's kind of driving me crazy. Tonight was the first night I've even come close, and well, as you can tell, it was a pretty lame attempt at best."

Standing up from the table, Jason noticed Liz's self-conscious expression. Leaning over the table to look her straight in the eye, he said in a calm voice, "Start getting things together, we're leaving as soon as you're last customer leaves." With that, he picked up his dishes and took them into the kitchen and began to wash them. Liz followed him back and loaded the sanitizer for him.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to try again to explain Nikolas's actions, "He's not that bad Jason, he's just a little over protective that's all."

"Liz," at her name, she stopped and turned towards Jason, "Don't make excuses for him. He's a big boy, he can make them himself. But since I'm not going to listen to him when he tries to explain himself away to me, I suggest you don't either." 

With that said, Jason walked into the other room, and came back a few minutes later, his arms loaded with dishes, which he gently placed in the sink, and told her there was money on table ten. He then proceeded to wash the dishes he'd just brought into the kitchen.

Liz didn't know what to say, or even what to think, so she did the only thing she could do at the moment, which was to go and collect the money and ring in the register. 

A half hour later, she and Jason left Kelly's for the pure exhilaration of the wind against their faces and speeds that cause one reality to blend into the next. Liz wore the only helmet Jason had, and with her arms wrapped soundly around Jason's middle, she felt safe, carefree, and happy.

At a stop light, Jason turned his head until his chin bumped into the top of his shoulder and ask, "How you doing back there?"

As the light turned green, Liz's only reply was, "Faster!" Which Jason obliged.

Too soon, the porch lights of her grandmother's house came into view. By the time Jason pulled into the driveway, Liz had her helmet off, and was doing her best to swing her leg over the side of the bike without hitting Jason with her foot. She didn't make it.

"Oh gosh Jason, I'm sorry. Here you are nice enough to bring me home, and all I can do is kick you for your efforts."

Jason just laughed and told her not to worry about it. "Besides, it's just a little dirt, it washes right off." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot, it's not like you have to worry about your dry cleaning bill, uh?"

"I wouldn't know, Sonny takes care of that. I just put everything into a pile and magically it gets taken away? Actually I'm pretty curious about it." The glint in his eye told Liz that he was joking, but just the idea of Jason sitting on the couch in his lush apartment, waiting for the dry cleaning fairy to come so he could see what she looked like, caused Liz to laugh all the way to the front door.

Jason suddenly got off of his bike and walked up to her front door with her. "Where's your grandmother's car? I thought you told me she switched to the day shift at GH."

"Yeah she did, only now she's not here. See she went to visit my parents. Actually, I have the house to myself for the next month. She's probably called from my parent's house already, which reminds me, I should check the messages when I get in."

"So you're here all by yourself?" 

Liz could hear in his voice his dislike of the idea that she was here all alone. But she was looking forward to it. She was after all in college, and she couldn't wait to try the 'I'm an off campus student. Me oh no, I don't live with my parents, I'm all on my own,' line. The idea of being independent for a whole month had been exciting her since she'd first heard about her grandmother's intended trip. 

Taking a deep breath, Liz fished the keys out of her pocket and then turned towards Jason. "Listen Jason, this may sound a little weird to a person who's lived by themselves as long as you have, but this is the first time I've ever been by myself, I mean really by myself for any real length of time, and I'm so excited about it. Can you understand that?"

He seemed to think about it for a minute, and then after a silent debate, which Liz was frankly worried about, he nodded his head. "But I'm coming in to take a look around before I leave."

"Um, sure if you want too. But Gram doesn't exactly stock up on DVD players and four-inch thick TV sets. I don't think any burglars want to come into this house if you know what I mean." She pushed the key into the hole and turned the knob.

"Liz, burglars aren't the only bad people you know." Jason recognized the mistake the minute the remark was out of his mouth. Liz had tensed up the moment he'd finished his statement, and all Jason could do was think how stupid he was for bringing up something like that the first night she was suppose to stay alone. Great Jason, real smooth.

"Liz listen, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-"

"No Jason, your right. And don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean anything by it; and it's nice to know you care about me enough to be worried about me. Nikolas usually just drops me off in the drive way and speeds off without waiting until I get in." She opened the door and switched on the light revealing the antique furniture and homey feel of Audrey Webber's living room.

As Jason entered, he had the feeling of being in a room where a lot of love was passed between persons. But he couldn't help commenting on what Liz had said, "Cassidine sure has an odd way of showing he cares?" Subconsciously, as he entered the room, he felt the forty-five in the back waistband of his jeans shift along his spine.

"Doesn't he? Oh it doesn't matter. Do you want something to drink Jason, or do you have to go?" Liz said as she headed towards the kitchen. She flicked the light switch on and another room flooded with florescent lighting.

"No thanks, I do have to get going. I'm just going to take a look around ok?" Jason was already working his way around the living room and heading up the stairs.

"Sure, no problem. I really appreciate you doing this for me Jason." Liz heard Jason's muffled reply from the top of the stairs, as she began fixing some leftovers from the dinner. 

By the time the microwave was on its last thirty seconds, Jason was in the kitchen saying his good-byes. "I checked down the hallways, and most of the bedrooms. Your door has a note on it, it's probably from your grandmother." Smiling a cute 'Jason' smile he said, "I didn't look in your room, I figured with a note on your door, chances are you're getting a 'good-bye' present from your grandmother; and I didn't want to have to be forced to tell you what it was before you got up there to see for yourself."

Liz laughed and handed Jason a thermos with hot chocolate in it. "Here 'Quiet-boy' take this and go. Are you going to stop by the dinner tomorrow? We're having a special on the special." She said with an evil grin. 

Smiling at her he took the thermos and looked questioningly at it, "Oh it's hot chocolate, instant, but beggars can't be choosers." 

"Good, I can't stand the made from scratch crap." Turning to go, the two of them left the kitchen and headed towards the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, bright and early, my shift starts at four…PM." Again with the evil, and then Jason was tearing out of the driveway, and Liz was making her play at 'Home Alone Girl 1.'

Closing and locking the door behind her, Liz went into the kitchen, got her dinner and set up on the couch to watch some Friends re-runs. Suddenly, she remembered, what Jason had said about there being a note on her door. Setting her plate on the coffee table, Liz ran up the stairs, and tore the note off her door. The envelope read "Elizabeth." Ripping the envelope open, like a child at Christmas, she caught the letter, but missed something that fluttered to the ground. Picking it up, she absently noted that it was a photograph, but didn't look closely at it. Instead, she unfolded the piece of computer paper and read the words done in red ink, "Why did you make it so HOT Elizabeth?!" Not understanding the note at all, Liz moved to the photograph. In the dim light coming from the downstairs into the darkened hallway, she couldn't quite make out what the picture was. Moving to the light switch she illuminated the hallway and then looked at the picture.

Lying on a metal slab, with only a portion of the black bagged zipper pulled down, was the face belonging to an extremely burned body. Blackened skin, cracked in places revealing charred bone, the eye sockets stared back with an empty expression. Pearly white teeth gleamed in the harsh light of the flash bulb; while the whole face held the final expression of the body, total and utter, pain.

Dropping the picture to the floor, Liz backed away from it as she started to hyperventilate to the beating of her rapidly accelerating heart. As she backed up against her bedroom door, the picture floated to the ground with the back up. Written in red on the back was one name, "Lucky."

In a shear panic, Liz pushed open her door and rushed inside, slamming it behind her to get away from the picture and what it could possibly represent, she closed her eyes, and covered her mouth with her shaking hands to prevent herself from screaming. Crying tears of panic and fear, Liz finally opened her eyes, and couldn't even begin to stop the full fledged terror filled scream that erupted from her lips. 

There on her bedside table, were two lit candles, and even from across the room she could see that they were both a light lavender; the same color Lucky had lit the night of the fire. But the light from the candles was not what had made her heart lurch from her chest, or the terror filled scream spew forth from her lips. For in the dim light the candles afforded her, she saw a pile of ash in the shape of a human body lying on her bed, as if sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Shattered Web

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are all owned by ABC and anyone else that owns General Hospital. I'm just borrowing them, so they can play in my world, until the writers of GH realize their doing it wrong. 

Rating: It's going to be a definite "R" even if it doesn't look that way right now.

General Summary: Someone uses the memory of Lucky to tear Elizabeth apart, and Jason is the only one that can hold her together.

Chapter Summary: Terror takes Elizabeth to the only person who can help her.

Authors Note: If you want to say you like it, please do; if you want to say you hate it, well that's ok too. Let me know what you think. This is probably going to be a weekly updated story, seeing as how I don't have a lot of time between work and school, but I'll try my best to get them out faster if people like it.

Dedicated: To my Grandmother, who showed me the wonders of a far off place called Port Charles, as I sat eating cup-of-noodles after school. Also to my sister, who convinced me two years ago, that the girl named Lizzy wasn't a bitch after all. Karen, you rock!

Chapter 2

Her chest was burning. That was the only thing she recognized about herself or her surroundings. Faster and faster, she pushed herself down the quiet midnight streets of Port Charles, heedless of what could be out there, because it had to be better than what was back where she'd come.

Another idea entered her head suddenly, numb. But not just the type of numb that accompanies too much snowman building in the park; but the kind that stops your heart, and grips your chest. The kind that makes your head swim, and your thoughts only focus on one thing, _get away_. 

At first she'd just run blindly out of her house not caring where she was going, when suddenly one name popped into her head, Jason. He would take care of her, he cared about her. He was a mobster with a gun! If anyone could protect her, it was Jason. He could make it stop, he could save her from the bad things in her house, and the even worse things in her mind.

The numbness was starting to take over. Along with her lungs, her legs burned from the unfamiliar exercise. But the worst was that the only coherent thought she could keep running through her head was that Jason was the only one who could help her, because Lucky was dead, his body laying in her bed.

The terror was overwhelming, all she could see was the immediate ground in front of her, and Lucky's dead body. Sobbing as she continued to run, she barley recognized Sonny's building, instead she ran by instinct right through the front door, and past the guard station. Slamming into the up elevator button, Liz's sobs rang and echoed through the empty building that housed her only comfort.

Before the doors were fully opened, she was in the elevator, pushing the button that would take her up to the penthouse and Jason. 

The long ride up to the top of the building afforded Liz the opportunity to catch her breath. Clutching at her sides, her gasps for precious oxygen sounded all around her in the hollow room. She could hear herself crying and the numbness threatened to send all her fears into darkness. Struggling to maintain consciousness, Liz staggered out the doors and ran towards Jason's apartment, noting absently that there were no guards to announce her presence. Instead Liz started to pound on Jason's door, she tried to call for him, but she was still struggling to fill her vacant lungs with oxygen.

Time passed like eternity as Liz pounded on the door, tried to call Jason's name, and relived every colored detail of the last hour. Too much time, she realized, Jason wasn't there. Suddenly, she thought of Sonny. Sonny, he could help me, he might know where Jason is!

Racing back down the darkened hallway, Liz started pounding on Sonny's huge oak door. Both fists hit the door, and echoed back at her, reminding her just how alone she was in the middle of a dark hallway. Panic found her voice for her. "JASON!!!! PLEASE, JASON, PLEASE!!!"

She didn't recognize her voice, to her it sounded like someone else, someone completely different calling to take the one person away that could save her. She couldn't let that happen, "JASON!!!"

She heard the deadbolt click out of the door and back into the recesses of the frame. Not waiting a moment longer, Liz grabbed for the door handle and pushed with all her might. Giving way under the pressure, it flew open, and Liz raced into the brightly light room.

"Elizabeth! What's wrong?!" Liz didn't hear Sonny's voice, instead, she looked into the room and saw the one man that she knew could protect her, Jason. Sobbing tears of relief, fear, and exhaustion, Liz ran to Jason and allowed the man to envelop her in his arms.

"Elizabeth, what happened? Are you all right? Elizabeth?" Jason was nearly as panicked as she was. Liz wasn't known for getting hysterical. The closest he'd ever seen her to the way she was now, was the night Lucky died. "Elizabeth, you have to tell me what happened." He tried to remain calm, but inside he was being ripped apart feeling her small body wracked with violent tremors. Holding her closer to him, he felt her soaking wet body. Her hair was stringy from the rain that fell outside, and her clothes were soaked and clinging to her small shivering frame. "Elizabeth, whatever's wrong, I'm going to help you Elizabeth, but you have to tell me what's going on, ok?"

She couldn't stop. She could feel her last shreds of humanity slipping away and the darkness that had threatened to overwhelm her earlier was threatening anew. Gripping onto Jason, she clung to him, with her face buried in his chest. He was the only one keeping the bad things away.

Sonny had closed the door, and moved over to Jason and Liz, looking beside him to Luke he saw the pained and very concerned expression on the older man's face. They'd been discussing business when the pounding had started. At first Sonny had been startled and drawn his gun, which he kept inside the cushions of his plush couch; but then they'd heard her voice. So filled with raw terror that Sonny couldn't help but run to the door to let her in. What he saw broke his heart. Liz, the very girl that had withstood some of the most gruesome tests any person could, was rushing through his door crying for Jason.

Now she leaned into him, sheltered from whatever had hurt her by his strong and protective frame. Jason tried to reason with her, but the girl seemed beyond coherent thought or speech. Sonny watched Luke walk towards the hysterical young woman. 

Since Lucky's death, Luke had taken Liz under his wing, helping her as best he could, and watching out for her like his son had. He was a good man.

Luke reached out a hand and placed it on Liz's shoulder. He shouldn't have, she wasn't ready for it. Jumping away from his touch, Liz let out a scream, and swung her body around Jason's so that she was behind him, sheltered from the unwelcome touch. 

Suddenly, Liz recognized Luke. Moving from behind Jason, she moved right up into Luke's face and thrust a fist containing a picture in it. Gasping for breath through her tears, Liz began begging Luke, "Tell me it isn't him! Tell me! It isn't him, I know it isn't him. Luke tell me it isn't him!!"

Luke tried to take the picture from her, but Liz held strong. Jason came up behind her then and put both of his hands on her shoulders, after calling her name. The young woman seemed to relax under Jason's light and encouraging touch. Leaning into him, she allowed Luke to take the picture away from her. With the picture out of her hands all Liz could repeat was, "It isn't him Luke. Tell me he didn't look like that. TELL ME!!!"

Lifting the picture up to examine it, Luke had only to glance at it before quickly flinging his hand away to his side to escape the photograph. He could feel the bile rise up in his throat, and he fought it down by sheer desperation alone. "Luke?"

Her voice was so small, like a child begging for answers to a nightmare. "It isn't him is it?"

Luke nodded his head, he didn't know how to tell her the truth, so instead, he just nodded his head, yes. 

Liz suddenly stopped crying. Instead, her legs gave out from under her, and Jason just barely caught her under the arms before she fell to the ground. She was no longer gasping for breath, instead she was staring out at a point beyond any of them, moaning to herself. The only visible movements she made were from her body still shaking violently from her cold soaking clothing.

"Luke, what the hell is going on?" Sonny had had enough of this. Here was a girl, practically a child, falling apart in his living room!

When Luke didn't say anything, Sonny strode over to him and shook him hard, "Luke man, Luke, what's going on?"

That seemed to wake both Luke and Jason up. Luke shook his head back and forth, as if to clear out the visions chasing him down; while Jason picked Liz up into his arms and carried her over to the fire that raged in the mantle. Sonny for his part, reached out and took the photograph from Luke's hand and read the inscription on the back, 'Lucky.' What he saw on the other side made his heart heave along with his stomach.

"Luke, Luke! You alright man?" Luke nodded his head yes, and took the picture back from Sonny, and move to the other side of the couch, and Elizabeth.

Staring with glassy eyes, into the fire, she looked lost and beyond frightened. Jason had her in his lap, and he was rocking her back and forth, trying to get her to talk to him. "Liz, it's going to be alright, whatever it is, it's going to be ok. I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

"This isn't the type of hurt you can prevent Jason." Luke said as he kneeled before Elizabeth and brought the picture into her view. 

Closing her eyes, and moving her head away from the image of Lucky's burned and chard body, Elizabeth ducked her head into the crook of Jason's neck and started to beg in a muffled whisper, "Please, Jason, make him stop…"

Jason couldn't take listening to Liz beg, she was too young, too good to have to beg, ever! Grabbing Luke's hand, Jason pushed the picture to the floor and glared at the man. "She said stop."

"Jason, listen, I need to ask her where she got this picture." When Jason wouldn't relent, and instead brought both of his arms around Liz protectively, Luke directed his plea towards Liz instead. "Liz, baby, listen. I need to know where you got this picture. Elizabeth, whoever gave you this picture, needs to be punished, baby. Ok? And I'm going to make sure that they get punished long and hard for it. But Lizzy, honey, I need you to tell me where you got this. Did it come in the mail? Is that where it came from? Liz, you have to tell me where you got this picture." 

It seemed hopeless. Luke couldn't seem to get through to her, past the pain and disbelief. He was about to give up and call the police, when Liz lifted her head from Jason's shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. 

"He doesn't look like that Luke. I know. He doesn't look like that. He's all dusty. He's all dusty…" She was fading again, and Luke knew it. Reacting fast, he touched her cheek with his hands and tried to ease her fears.

"Liz, I'm so sorry baby, but it is him. He didn't feel anything Liz. He didn't feel any of the pain." Luke was getting choked up, and he could feel the tears threatening to spill over; his resolve cracking.

"Luke?" He couldn't speak, only nod his head. "Luke, he's angry at me isn't he?"

"Angry? What do you mean Elizabeth, who's angry with you?"

"Lucky, he's mad that I don't miss him all the time anymore isn't he?" Luke shook his head no, but Liz didn't seem to see it, instead she continued, "He is mad at me. He's mad that I don't think about him every second; he's mad and he's angry. He doesn't want me to forget him." She was becoming hysterical, eyes wide, breath coming in short little gasps; the terror overwhelming her. "Oh god, I didn't mean to Lucky. I didn't mean too!"

She struggled in Jason's arms, but he held fast, soothing her with soft-spoken words, and gentle rocks. "Liz, no matter what you do, Lucky will always love you, and he would never, ever get mad at you for something like that. You know him Liz, he'd want you to be happy. He loved you so much, that's all he ever wanted for you. It's going to be ok, I promise."

That was it. A promise from Jason was never easily given, and it broke through Liz's fears. Leaning away from him, to look at him, she studied his face and finally spoke to him as if he'd asked her all the questions from the beginning.

"He doesn't look like the picture, I know 'cause he's lying in my bed. At home, he's lying in my bed at home, and he's all ash and dust. He even lit all the right candles. All lavender, like the ones from that night, the night he left and went away. It must be the candles, it must be the lavender. He's come back Jason, I know. He's lying on my bed in all dust and ash, waiting for me to come home. He's mad at me, I know he is. I know he is."

It tore him apart to listen to her talk like that, like she was doing something wrong by trying to live. Jason knew he couldn't let her think that, but he also knew she wasn't listening right now. So instead he tried to figure out what her words meant, since it was obvious from Luke and Sonny's vacant expressions they had no idea what she was talking about. Reaching a hand out, Jason took the photograph from Luke and studied the picture. Flipping it around, he saw the name inscribed on the back, and felt a pure and total hatred for who ever had done this to Elizabeth. Setting the picture down on the floor, he again wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and stroked her back calmly.

Then like lightening striking he knew what was going on. Looking towards Luke he began, "I took Liz home tonight, after her shift at the diner was over. She's staying at the house alone, Audrey's out of town, so I went to take a look around her house. I checked upstairs and noticed a note on her door with her name on it. Thinking Audrey had left something for Liz in her room I didn't go in and check it out. That must be it." Leaning into Liz, he nudged her head with his chin, causing her to look into his concerned face. "Is that it Liz? Did you open the note on your door and find this picture?" At her nod he continued, "And when you opened the door-"

"I saw Lucky's real body lying on my bed beside the lavender candles." Her voice was just above a whisper. "Lucky must be really mad at me, huh Jason?"

"No Elizabeth, Lucky didn't do this, you know he'd never hurt you like this, even if he was mad at you, which he isn't. Someone else did this."

"Are you sure Jason?" She was so small in his arms, needing his protection, needing him to reassure her that her lost love wanted her happiness, not her pain and suffering.

"I'm sure Elizabeth."

"Jason?"

"Yes."

"Jason, I'm cold." Only Liz could be so innocent and needy while still showing the world that even the pain around her couldn't keep her from being who she was.

"Jason, take her up stairs, and put her in the shower. That'll raise her body temperature." Sonny said from the couch where he'd been listening to the whole sad story. Disgust running through him like poison; he was going to kill who ever had done this to her.

Standing with Liz cradled in his arms, Jason moved to the stairs, and careful not to jar her too much, ascended the staircase.

In the bathroom, he stripped Elizabeth with the discretion of the doctor he would have been had he not taken that fateful car trip with A.J. all those years ago. By this time, she was shaking, teeth chattering. Jason, checked the water temperature and stepped, fully clothed, into the shower with Elizabeth Webber, clinging to him as if her life depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Web Ch 3

By early the next morning, the police were already at Sonny's penthouse apartment. Across from the door, Sonny was busy trying unsuccessfully to keep Taggart from sticking his nose into "evidence" for Liz's case. Jason sat on the couch waiting for Elizabeth to come down stairs.

After dressing her from the shower, Jason had placed Elizabeth in Sonny's huge bed, and tucked her in tightly. Once he knew she was as warm as possible, he pulled a chair up beside the bed, and didn't leave her side until earlier that morning; when the pounding of the door Harold the arrival of the PCPD.

He'd watched her wrestle with nightmare after nightmare, only to wake up just enough to catch her breath, before plunging into another one. It had been a sleepless night for Jason too, as he'd tried without success to determine who could be responsible for the crime against Liz. He didn't have any answers at the moment, which was why he'd finally allowed Luke and Sonny to call the PCPD at three this morning. Luke had wanted to see what exactly was in Liz's bedroom; when he'd gotten back to the penthouse; he was to say the least a very somber Luke Spencer. That along with Jason's earlier decision prompted them to phone the police department.

Now as Jason watched the cops stumble around his best friends apartment like a bunch of idiots, he knew he'd made a mistake. They couldn't help Liz any more than he could right now, and that frustrated him to know end. He didn't know what to do, and he was starting to hate that feeling when it was associated with Elizabeth Webber.

A few months back he'd started looking at her in a new light. She was still the young woman he'd always known, but suddenly there was something new to add to the mix, something that seemed to set her apart from the rest of the women that surrounded his life. She was like warm sunshine, and the fact that she knew exactly what his life entailed, drew him to her even against his wishes. Jason knew she deserved better than him, and he wasn't going to let her get anything less than the best, even if it threw him out of the running for her affections.

Staring into the place where a blazing fire should have been, Jason remembered the first real time he'd had a conversation with Elizabeth or Lizzy as she was at Jake's. She'd been all decked out, dressed like a cheep date, looking for a score. His heart had sunk when he'd first recognized her. In that first moment, she didn't look anything like the Elizabeth Webber he knew, but from the stories he'd heard around town, this was the way she'd been when she'd first come to Port Charles; before she'd met Lucky Spencer.

Seeing her harassed by a group of men far too old for her, Jason had come to her rescue, against her wishes. He'd later found out that Liz had tried to escape into Lizzy, her old self who had not been changed by rape and Lucky's death. She'd told him so much about herself that night; even when she hadn't said a word, she was speaking too him. He recognized in her the need to fall back on what was familiar—he'd done the same thing, when he'd first awoken from the coma—tried to be what people said he should be. But Robin had taught him differently, and Jason had tried to pass her knowledge to Liz.

But she'd still been a little girl in Jake's club. It wasn't until he'd taken her home on his motorcycle, that things between them had changed, at least for Jason. Her small body pressed behind his as she wrapped her warm arms around his broad chest and held onto him for dear life. He'd sensed her apprehension at being with him, a known killer, but Jason had also recognized her acceptance of who and what he was; something Robin had always ignored to be with him. Liz on the other hand reveled in what he was, in a way glamorizing it without being unrealistic about it. She needed danger, if only to make herself feel more alive than she felt on the inside.

He'd turned his head around to ask her how she was doing, when she'd said the one word that changed the way he saw her forever, "Faster!" In her he saw himself, desperately, searching for meaning in her life without someone beside her, willing to take her life to any extreme to find something to ease the ache. Jason didn't realize it at the time, but Liz had become that for him—the person to fill the void he thought was unfillable. 

In that one moment, she wasn't a little girl anymore—she wasn't even a young woman—she was just a woman, lost and searching for something. And Jason, despite everything he knew, wanted to be what she was searching for.

***

Liz could hear someone downstairs. Opening her eyes, she looked around her hurriedly, not recognizing where she was. Sitting up to inspect the room better, she lifted the deep burgundy conforter off of her slight body and allowed her feet to touch the plush white carpet that led out the crack of a door and into a hallway. Going to the door, Liz opened it more than it's slight crack and listened to the noise coming from down the stairs at the end of the hall.

Not knowing what to do, Liz moved down the dim hallway, to the corner that led to a staircase. Still not sure what was going on, or where she was, Liz moved to the top of the stairs and looked into the room below her.

All around the room were men, sitting and standing, talking softly, and arguing. Squatting close to the wall, Liz observed the men in the room she now recognized as Sonny's penthouse. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember why she was sleeping in Sonny's home, and even more, why there were obviously the wrong people in this room. Turning her head, Liz noticed Luke and Sonny talking loudly with Lt. Taggart.

"What do you—what do you mean, you don't know who did it! How can the whole room have nothing in it!" Sonny seemed close to screaming at the Lt. Noticing Luke was talking now, Liz creaped down a few more stairs, to try an hear what Luke was saying.

"Have you seen her room?" At Taggart's nod, "Then you know what she's been through! Don't tell me you can't help her, she's only a child for Christ Sake!" Liz could see how upset Luke was; he was visibly shaking.

Taggart took a step back and began to reply to Luke, but Elizabeth didn't hear what he said. The slight movement of Lt. Taggart had caused a baggy he was holding to come into view. Inside was a crumpled rectangle of paper with red writing on it. Without knowing she was doing it, Elizabeth took another few steps into the room and now rested on the second landing. As her eyes focused on the red ink, she felt herself begin to shake. "Lucky," it read.

Making small whimpering noises, Elizabeth felt her knees weaken, and dropped to the floor, her eyes still on the message from Lucky.

***

Jason hadn't heard Elizabeth enter the room, but like the other occupants, he did hear her strangled cry. He was on his feet and up the stairs to the first landing before the others realized it was Elizabeth. 

"Elizabeth," he called her name softly, before taking the last step to sit beside her on the landing and wrap her in his safe and warm arms. At first she resisted, trying to push him away from her, but as his hands began to stroke her hair, and he molded his body around hers in comfort, she seemed to relax. She didn't say a word, only rocked herself gently back and forth, taking Jason willingly with her.

Taggart tried to approach, but a stern nod from Jason stopped the older man. Jason continued to run his hands through Liz's dull hair and whisper encouraging words to her. "It's ok Elizabeth, I'm here, you're safe here Liz, you're safe with me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you…it's ok…I promise."

It was the promise that caught her attention; he quickly noticed it in her immediate tension. Lifting her head slightly, she looked into his face for the first time, and seemed to study his eyes, searching for something.

Finding it, she spoke in a voice just above a whisper, "I woke up and didn't know where I was." So innocent, a child forced to run the gambit no one should ever have to even know about.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I shouldn't have left you in the bedroom by yourself."

She seemed to think about that for a moment, "I thought it was a dream Jason, a terrible horrible dream. Was it a dream, and I'm still dreaming? You've never held me in my dreams before."

Pulling the trembling girl closer into his embrace, Jason shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, it wasn't a dream. The police are here to try and figure out who did this to you. They're doing everything they can to catch the person who did this to you, Elizabeth. But you're safe here…with me, you're safe."

He couldn't think about the second part of her statement, knowing she dreamed about him, made him that much more determine to protect her; he had to, she was such an important part of him now.

But Liz only shook her head no, and pulled away from his chest where her head had been resting and looked into his eyes. "It was Lucky, Jason, I know it was. No one else knew, no one else knew about the candles. He's mad at me Jason, mad I don't think about him all the time, mad I don't cry all the time. He want's me to know he's angry with me, he's punishing me, Jason, punishing me."

Shaking his head again, Jason pulled her back into his body and tightened his grip on her small frame, hopping by some miracle to hold her sanity together with his suddenly inadequate arms. "No Elizabeth, Lucky would never do this to you. He loved you so much Elizabeth; he would want you to be happy. You believe that don't you, that he'd want you happy no matter what it cost him." 

Her long pause worried Jason and everyone else in the room. Around him he saw grown men wipe their eyes. Most of these men had known Elizabeth from not only her rape case against Tom but also the amazingly strong girl that had picked her life back up after disaster took her true love from her. These men knew what an incredible woman Elizabeth Webber was, and to see her reduced to the broken child before them, brought tears to their eyes; but also a determination to find whoever had done this, and make them pay.

"No." She soft word brought Jason back to her tiny body. Again she shifted to look into his face, "No Jason, he wouldn't want me to be unhappy, no matter what it cost him." Suddenly tears formed in her eyes, and she started to sob and gasp for breath, "Then..then who did, did this to me Jason? Why—why would they do—do this?!" 

He couldn't answer her, he didn't have one, but he was going to get one, no matter who he had to kill to get it. But instead he said, "I don't know…shhhh Elizabeth….I don't know who did this, but we're going to find out. Didn't I promise you yet that we were going to find out who did this?"

Shaking her head and still sobbing, "No, no, you said, said you'd pro—protect me." 

Placing a finger under her chin, Jason lifted her face to look directly into his. The slight touch of a smile tipped his lips, and seemed to calm Liz, "Then I promise you now Elizabeth, no matter what I have to do, I'm going to find out who did this to you, and make them pay…and I'm also going to protect you, I promise you. And I always keep my promises, always."

She nodded slightly, and then burrowed into the comfort of his embrace.

Taking her acceptance of his word as a good sign, Jason lifted Liz into his arms and carried her to the couch so she could be more comfortable for the hours ahead of her. Like the night before, Jason placed her on his lap, and cradled her to him. Looking back over to the stairs, he caught Taggart's eye, and motioned the man over to the couch with a nod of his head. Leaning back over the couch, Jason asked Johnny to go over to his place and get a pair of sweats and a tee shirt for Liz to wear.

Bringing his head down so that his cheek brushed against Liz's nose, he told her that Taggart needed to ask her some questions about what had happened to her, and that if she felt uncomfortable at any time, he'd stop the Lt. At her nod, Taggart sat on the low coffee table across from Elizabeth and Jason. Giving Jason a look that seemed to show a glimmer of respect, he began to interrogate Elizabeth as gently as he could.

***

Hours later after all the questions had been asked, and Taggart was satisfied as a man without answers could be, he excused himself, promising he and the rest of the squad would do the best they could to find out who had done this.

Turning back to face Liz at the door, who was now in front of the couch, still wrapped in Jason's arms, he asked the question that she had yet to consider. "Liz I don't think it's safe for you to go back to your house just yet, is there somewhere you can stay for the time being?"

For one split second Liz was terrified, she was not going back to her house, of that she was certain, but where else did she have to go? She shouldn't have worried, Jason, had already thought of this little problem.

"She'll be staying with me Lt. I'm sure you know all my information. If you'd like to get a hold of Liz for more questioning, or to give her an update, then feel free to go through the same channels you do for me." 

In a way it was a brush off, and Taggart knew it, but the look of relief that seemed to settle over Elizabeth's face told him to keep his mouth shut, at least in front of Liz. "Of course Mr. Morgan; but if you wouldn't mind, I have just a few questions on some of those channel procedures, would you mind walking me to the elevator?"

Jason didn't hesitate, nodding his head he moved towards the door, only to find a panic sticken Liz grab onto his arm. Turning back to look into her eyes, Jason pulled her into a hug and motioned Luke, who was a few feet away, over to him. "Liz, I just have to talk with Lt. Taggart for a few seconds, I'll be right back. Luke's right here, why don't you go and sit on the couch, with him. When I get back, we'll con Sonny into making breakfast for us, he makes a mean cup of orange juice." She brought it out in him—this sense of humor he didn't know he had, but that he was willing to use to make her more comfortable.

Elizabeth looked up, and smiled at him, just a faint smile, but a smile none the less, and then moved over to Luke, who promptly pulled her into his arms and ushered her over to the couch.

Turning back to the door and Lt. Taggart, Jason noted the look of surprise on the mans' face; he'd never actually heard Jason tell a joke, or even try to be funny in general. Walking over and through the door, Jason didn't wait for Taggart to get to the elevator, just pushed the down button and waited for the attack he knew was coming.

"Can you protect her better than my men?"

The question surprised Jason, it wasn't spoken harshly, but instead as if Taggart truly cared about Liz's wellfare; which of course he did.

"My, men can take care; under any circumstances."

"Isn't that what you said about Ms. Scorpio, before that bomb went off in your car?"

"Yes, but this time I mean it."

Taggart seemed to study Jason for a minute, and was still doing so when the doors to the elevator opened. Stepping in, he reached for the "Open Doors" button and held it, he had one more thing to say.

"I really believe that you destroyed something in Ms. Scorpio. You took her for the ride of her life, and then left her high and dry. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you're a ruthless killer Jason Morgan. But I'm not blind, you'd better take care of her better than you did Robin. She was special to us, one of our own, but all the men on the force know Liz, all of them, Jason. If anything happens to her I'm holding you personally responsible, and you better believe that I won't be the only cop. You think one cop on you all the time is tough, hurt Elizabeth Webber, and I promise you, you won't know what hit you." With that Taggart released the button and the elevator doors closed taking him away from the look of understanding on the face of a killer.

Turning on his heals, still reeling from Taggarts confession, Jason entered the penthouse to get ready for breakfast. He had a lot of things to think about, all of them concerning one, Elizabeth Webber.

Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered Web: Chapter 4

It became obvious to Jason after only a few hours with Liz that she needed something to take her mind off of everything that had happened to her over the last two days. That's why, after spending the morning eating breakfast with Sonny, and laughing as best they could under the circumstances, Jason took Liz to do the one thing that always seemed to calm Carly down, shopping.

Now at 7:15, they were just sitting down at the P.C. Grill for some dinner.

"I can't believe how much I bought! I never thought of myself as being one of those girls that shops 'till they drop, but I'm totally beat!"

"After everything you've been through, that's understandable."

"Yeah, I guess…" Liz took the second afforded her to think back on exactly what had happened to her.

After Jason had come back into the penthouse, she'd left the comfort of Luke's arms and gone to Jason; something about him offered a sense of security that she couldn't feel in the arms of Lucky's father. Jason let her rest in his arms while he rubbed small circle of comfort across her back; it was a nice thing, feeling safe.

When she'd finally pulled from his grip, Jason moved her to the couch where they'd proceeded to sit in quiet silence until Sonny called them to eat his masterpiece of a breakfast. And as promised, orange juice was served.

Once everyone was finished and the adults in the room could no longer stand the silence of the subject they brought it up.

"Liz, honey, is there anything else you remember?"

"Luke, don't!" Jason's voice cut thought the conversation before it had a chance to get started. There was a deadly calm about the way he spoke to Luke.

"Jason, I don't want to upset Elizabeth anymore than you do, but if there's something she remembers—"

"Then she'll let you know. Liz?"

She looked at Jason, thanks shining in her eyes, "Yeah?"

"I still think Sonny might have some of Robins' old clothes here, they might fit better than those sweats."

At Sonny's nod, Liz had gone back into the room she'd been placed in and opened a box labeled "Robin," to revel an array of clothing to choose from. After trying on and discarding many of the smaller items, and pledging to herself to never be so anerexic to fit into those clothes, she left the room and when back down stairs.

It was obvious to here that she'd just walked into an argument that had been stopped for her benefit. Liz didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so instead she got angry.

"WHAT?! Go ahead, it isn't going to do any good. I don't know who did this to me, I don't know who hates me so much that they'd want to hurt me with," her voice caught in her throat, "Lucky. But I do know that you're fighting over this isn't going to make it better, and it isn't going to stop me from closing my eyes and seeing…seeing that awful…that awful…it isn't going to change anything. Please stop, just please don't fight over this, I couldn't bear it if you started fighting over this."

It was Jason who ended the silence after Liz's outburst, "Elizabeth, it's been a rough night on everyone. In our line of work, yelling is generally a good way to keep from killing each other." The smile that stole over his face was contageous as Liz found herself also smiling at the irony of his little joke. "So I'll tell you what, you need out, and Luke and Sonny need time to think this through and come up with a plan. Why don't you and I get out of here for a little while?"

So there they were, ten hours later, with a limo filled to the drivers seat with packages, and a measure of Liz's good spirits intact.

"You know Jason, it's going to take me a while to pay you pack for all the stuff I bought."

"Don't worry about it."  
"Are you kidding? How much money did we spend today just on clothes for me?"

"You needed them if you were going to stay with me." A statement, Jason was simple that way, get what you need, it had always been that way. If you needed something, then you find a way to get it.

The argument between Sonny, Jason and Luke had started after Liz went to look through Robins clothes.

"Jason, you know I care about her too, hell, if Lucky were still alive, they'd probably be planning a wedding by now! She meant the world to my son, and I fully intend to kill whoever did this to her!"

"Jason understands that Luke, but you can't—you can't just coherse the girl into telling you something she doesn't know! Jason's just trying to protect her, that's all man!"  
"I know that Sonny, I know. But damnit! I can't protect her unless I know what front this is coming from. Is it someone that I know? Are they doing this to her because she was involved with my son? For crying out loud, maybe it's the Cassidines! Anything she can remember will only help us help her!"

"Luke," throughout all of Luke's yellings and arguings, Jason had remained calm, "Pushing Liz isn't going to get you the answers you're looking for. She's told us everything she knows. Now it's up to us to keep her safe from whoever did this to her. That's it, that's all there is to it. It doesn't matter why they did it; all that matters is that we keep her safe from this point on. I don't know if this is a one time thing or not, but I'm not taking the risk that it isn't.

"Jason your right, but so is Luke. We gotta—gotta find out who's doing this so we can, you know, prevent who ever 'they' are from getting to her again."

"I'm not prepared to compremise her just to get some answers to questions that don't matter."

"Jason if you think that I want one hair on her head in any kind of pain—"

"LUKE! Settle down, that not what Jason meant, now just calm down—"

Liz had taken that moment to appear at the top of the stairs. The clothes she wore were too tight for her, and she seemed uncomfortable just standing there looking at them with so much pain in her eyes. Her words had shocked the whole of them, and Jason could sense the waves of defeat rolling off of the woman at the top of the stairs. That was when he'd decided on the first thing that had to be done, get Liz out of there, and fast. The second thing was to get her into some clothes she could breath in.

"Jason, I mean come on, you must have spent like a thousand dollars just on clothes I could fit into so that I could stay at your place for a couple of days. That's crazy!"

"Actually it was closer to two, and I told you not to worry about it, you needed it. And as to how long you're staying with me, that remains to be seen. For that reason, you need clothes."

The stunned look on her face showed she hadn't realized how much they'd spent, and Jason got a chuckle out of the way her eyes seemed to bulge out.

"Um Jason, I don't even make that much money in…well, it'll take a long time." She gave him a weak smile.

"Ok, look did you help me pick out that shirt you said would look great with my jacket, or not?"  
"Well, yeah, so?"  
"So, we're even. Your fashion advice for my two thousand dollars."

"Jason that doesn't even compare—"

"You've never seen some of the things I've come out of my room wearing."

She couldn't help it, she laughed; and when Jason joined in she laughed harder.

"It's true. After the accident, I couldn't match patterns together; they just got all mixed up in my head, kinda like a jigsaw puzzle. Robin use to turn me around at the door, go to my closet and pick something out for me. Haven't you ever wondered why I usually wear solid colors? It's 'cause it's hard to mix up blue jeans, a leather jacket, and a solid colored shirt."

"Well then it's probably a good thing I stopped you from getting that awful purple thing you were looking at."

The banter went on until the food arrived and they began to eat. Comfortable quiet settled over the two of them as they just enjoyed some peace after the last trying twenty-four hours.

It took a few minutes of quiet before Liz started to feel as if someone was watching her. At first she ignored it, thinking it was just her nerves, but when the feeling didn't go away, she began to get a little worried.

Jason had insisted that the guards come into the restarunt with them, and as such were seated at the next table over. Liz took a glance at them, and noticed that they didn't seem to be alarmed. Thinking that she was just over reacting, she began to eat once again, only to feel those hidden eyes on her once more. Not wanting to alarm Jason, but also wanting to make his presence known in case someone was watching she turned to her dinner companion.

"Jason?"

He looked up at her and smiled, a reasuring gesture, one she needed despiritly.

"Um, I got you something—while we were shopping, I mean. Johney has it, I'm going to grab it from him."

She stood and moved over to the table seating the four bodyguards. Liz moved next to Johney and spoke into his ear, "Have you notice anything strange?"  
He looked at her with concern and then took a quick glance around the establishment, "No, neither have the boys, we were just discussing that. Why, have you?"

"I'm not sure, it's just, weird, oh, I don't know. Maybe it's nothing, but I don't want Jason to worry about me if it isn't. I, um, kinda told him that I got him something so that I could come over and talk to you. Any ideas?"

She gave him a weak smile indicating her creek, minus the paddle.

Reaching into his breast pocket, Johney pulled out an envelope and handed it to her, "We'll keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Give this to him, but Ms. Webber, I don't think you should be keeping secretes from Mr. Morgan, others have tried, and it hasn't gone very well. If your honest with him…well, just do us all a favor and tell him you're uncomfortable."

Liz got a thoughtful look in her eye and then looked at the envelope in her hand, "What's this?"  
If Liz hadn't been seeing things she would have thought Johney was blushing, "Um, gift certificate to the golf shop." He paused at the amused but questioning look in her eyes, "It's a present for my father. He golfs."

Liz thanked him, and after promising to pay him back—against his protest—she went back to the table she and Jason were sharing.

Jason watched her approach with an amused smile on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Johney gave you the gift certificate he was going to give to his dad for his birthday."

"How did you—oh never mind." Leaning out over the table toward the group of body guards trying not to laugh at the display of their charge getting caught at her own game, she spoke to the group in general, Johney in particular, "Thanks anyway." The group burst out laughing, causing the other patrons to stare at them.

Jason too was laughing as Liz turned back to face him. "Yeah, laugh it up Jason, just laugh it up."

When his laughter died down, Jason looked at her with all seriousness, "Do you want to tell me, or should I ask Johney?"

"Number one, Johney wouldn't tell you even if you did ask, I told him in confidence!" She was a little mad at how he thought he could just step over her for the answers, "And number two, I'm kinda having a weird feeling, like someone's watching me."

At her words Jason was instantly alert. He scanned the surrounding tables and looked for anything or anyone who was trying hard not to be seen. Jason noted with some pride that his boys were following his lead and doing the same.

Suddenly, Liz let out a giggle and put her face in her hands. "Oh God, this is not happening! I don't need this today!"

"Liz, what's going on, what do you mean?"

She raised her face and looked at him, a smile and a twing of annoyance making her look more lovely than he'd seen her all day, "Promise you won't cause a sceen?"

"No. Now tell me anyway."  
"Jason!"

"Elizabeth," his tone left no room for argument, "Tell me."

"Ok, ok, gees! Don't turn around, but Carly and A.J. are sitting three table behind you, and I think Carlys trying to kill me with her eyes." Liz giggled again, and Jason resisted the urge to smash something.

From early on in their friendship, Carly had detested Liz being his friend. She'd insisted that Liz was after nothing more than his money, or his body, or something else along those lines. He'd tried to reason with her, explaining that it was nothing like that, she hadn't listened. At one point after he'd come home late one night, after taking Liz one a bike ride, she'd threatened to take Michael away from him. Jason also knew from the few times Liz had let something slip, that Carly was also harassing her that Ruby's. But before he'd had a chance to tell her to knock it off, Carly had gone and married AJ, effectively removing herself from his life. She was no longer his problem, only his mess.

"Are you sure that she's the one?"

"Yeah, look—well don't look—but they just had their menus taken away, which means that those strange "eyes" I felt on me started at just about the time they were seated. AHHH! She makes me so mad!"

"I know what you mean."

Suddenly, Liz felt totally guilty, "Oh Jason, I'm really sorry. Here I am bashing the mother of your son. I'm such an idiot!"

"He's not my son." The words sounded hollow and fake even to him, and from the look in Liz's eyes, they sounded the same to her. "Don't worry about it, I understand how you feel. Sometimes I just want to ring her neck!" A twinkle entered his eyes, "You think you had it bad when she'd come into Ruby's and harass you, imagine how I felt having to go home to her!"

They laughed, it was a good feeling, even if it was at Carly's expense, actually, that's what made it feel so good.

Jason stood and explained to the boys that they'd figured it out and that they could stop giving the evil eye to the other customers.

A pleasant conversation around Liz's purchases followed and it was about a half an hour later that they chose to bypass dessert and just go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered Web Chapter 5

"What exactly do you think you're doing?!"

They were standing in the entranceway to the PC Grill, Johnny and the others having gone to collect the limousine. Jason immediately shifted so he stood between Liz and Carly.

"Oh great." Elizabeth said under her breath, and Jason could hear the tone of strain buried deep in her voice.

"What was that little girl? I wasn't talking to you just now. See little girls need to learn to mind their elders, so just shut up!" Carly was fuming. Jason assumed sitting quietly through two courses at the grill had tested Carly's patience even beyond her limits.

Moving quickly, Jason situated himself between the two women, effectively cutting off the retort ready on Elizabeth's lips.

With a glare to Carly, he reached out his hand to accept Liz's coat from the coat keeper and turned his back to the woman who'd used his son as a pawn. Elizabeth's eyes were slightly hurt and Jason wished he could defend her the way most men did the woman they…what? Loved?

A quick lace of panic raced through his heart and Jason's eyes grew wide to feel the unnatural emotion. Ignoring Carly's verbal barbs back at Elizabeth, Jason held out her new leather coat to the smaller woman and told her with his eyes to step into it.

The shift of her eyes told Jason she was hurting, but she turned her body towards him and allowed him to help her with her coat. When her arms were encased she tried to step away, but he held tight to the lapels and turned her instead. He knew immediately she understood the look in his eyes as an apology. She nodded her head as he moved to secure each and every button on her jacket. Behind him Carly raged.

"What's the matter Elizabeth? Not even old enough to get dressed on your own? For God's sake Jason, can't you see the way she's using you! Jason, let go of her!" With a lunging move, Carly grabbed a hold of his arm just as he finished the last button. Turning angrily, he reversed the move and caught Carly's wrist, lifting it above her head. Absently, he enjoyed the look of pain and betrayal in her eyes, so much like his must have been when she destroyed his life with Michael.

Patience and devotion in his voice he spoke to Liz without turning from Carly. "Liz, go stand over in the corner by the door so I can see you. I need to have a word with Carly." Unlike Carly in the past, Elizabeth moved without question, trusting in Jason. He knew she wondered why he didn't just send her to the car, but he didn't want her to leave his sight; they'd been together all day, "people" knew they were…what? Friends? More?

His momentary distraction caused him to miss the obvious chill that entered the air at his brother's arrival. "What the hell do you think you're doing to **my** wife?!" Jason wanted to laugh at the humor of the situation, instead he settled for a death glare.

"Jason, let go of me!" Ripping her hand from Jason's grip, Carly glared at the man she'd professed to love. "Jason, God! She's just a little tramp trying to get into your pants and your bank account! I mean my God, she had you buying all of Macy's today!"

That had Jason seeing red, and with unusual gruffness took a menacing step towards the blond. "You were following us?"

Always stupidly proud, Carly nodded. "Of course! You need someone to protect you from those innocent looking eyes and that "please help me I'm such a basket case at loosing Lucky," I mean really Jason--"

And then, there was no holding Elizabeth back. The pain of the previous night, the anger and helplessness of her situation finally came crashing down on Carly. There were irrational tears in her eyes when she finally pushed Jason aside and got into Carly's face.

"You bitch! He was your cousin! Your own flesh and blood! How can you talk about him like that?! I loved him, so much I thought I'd die when he did, but you, you were his family and you didn't even care!" The smaller woman was screaming, and for a moment Carly looked taken aback enough to take a step away from the emotional girl. But backing down was never Carly's style.

"What's the matter, Lizzy? Feeling a little guilty about something?" There was wicked triumph in her eyes when Elizabeth visibly winced and stepped back as if struck. Before Jason or AJ could intervene however, Carly struck again. "He must not have meant that much to you either since it's been less than a year and your already trying to get Jason!"

He didn't so much hear it as felt it as he pulled Elizabeth into his chest, pressing his hand to the half of her face exposed to the world; the sob threatened to shatter his heart.

To his surprise, he heard AJ. "Carly, that's enough! Lucky Spencer was a family friend, and your family to boot. Show some respect."

"This coming from the town drunk!"

He looked up in time to see it, the flicker of hurt that crossed AJ's face. He understood that before the accident, he'd looked up to AJ, seen his brother as a kind of role model. But those days were long gone with vague images of twisted metal and screeching tires. But as a man, he had to feel sorry for AJ; he'd never survive Carly unscathed.

"Jason?" His name was muffled at best, tear soaked at worst, and he ignored the pained look on his brother's face for the time being. "Jason, I--I want to go now. Please?" God, he never wanted to hear her beg, never, ever again.

With body language alone, he shifted her under his arm and moved them towards the door. He fought every instinct inside him to ignore the final barb from Carly.

"I'm watching you, Elizabeth. I'm watching you. You may have killed Lucky, but I won't let you get Jason!"

***

"Jason, what happened to her? Johnny called from the Grill and said she was doing better, now you bring her here and she's in tears. What the hell happened?"

They were in Sonny's penthouse, the boys carrying things into his apartment down the hall while Liz took a shower in the room she'd spent the previous night in.

She'd been quiet once they'd gotten to the car. Johnny and the other sat across from them in the limousine as Elizabeth had curled her back into his side and stared out the window at the street lamps. Twice Johnny had tried with facial expressions alone to get information from Jason. It seemed the boys had taken a liking to Ms Webber, one that threw all their old "don't ask" clauses out the window. But there wasn't much to say, so Jason ignored them, favoring instead to watch Elizabeth's reflection as she silently wiped her eyes.

"Carly." He said her name like a curse, the emotion in his voice startling even his best friend.

"What does my niece have to do with this?" As Jason understood it, Luke and Benny had been playing detective all day and still come no closer to the truth. Now, at ten, Luke had stuck around to double check on Elizabeth before heading home.

Jason sighed in dissipating rage. "Carly and AJ showed up at the Grill when Elizabeth and I got there. It seems Carly had been following us all day."

"Following you?" Sonny was used to Carly's fits of insanity, but this was even a bit more than usual for her.

Jason nodded. "She claims it was to protect me from Liz."

"Well, unless Liz started packing heat, Carly's gone completely insane."

"No, that's not what she meant. Carly seems to think Elizabeth only wants me for money and sex."

Luke smiled. "So basically the two things my sister's offspring wants you for." Jason nodded, he used to think that he and Carly had an understanding, but when she betrayed him and took Michael away--he'd never feel anything for her again but contempt.

Jason continued. "Carly said some things about Lucky and how fast Liz got over his death--"

"FAST? That poor things been-been in mourning for nearly a year, what'd she expect, Liz was going to turn into a nun? No offence to your son Luke, but everyone has to move on sometime." Jason heard the lingering sadness in Sonny's voice, both his wife and Brenda--it was so much for one person to cope with.

"Don't even mention it. I'm the first one to be cheering Elizabeth on with the rest of her life; Lucky would have wanted it that way." A different but similar pain entered Luke's voice, and Jason suddenly felt out of place in a room where the biggest pain he could support was a lost girlfriend and a son that wasn't even his.

Sonny broke out of it first. "What else happened, Jason?"

He nodded at the silent plea to move the conversation forward. "Liz just went quiet after that. She was crying a little, but quietly. Finally she asked to leave and I took her to the car. She was silent on the way back."

"Yeah," said Sonny. "And we saw her once you brought her in." Elizabeth had walked in a daze. She'd gotten out of the car and then immediately waited for him to put his arm around her. Together they'd taken the elevator in silence before one of the guards had let them into Sonny's place. Sonny had immediately taken notice of Liz's condition and sent her upstairs for a hot shower while the three men talked "business." If she guessed that she was the "business," she gave on neither indication; nor fight as she silently extricated herself from his arms and moved steadily out of his sight.

Suddenly out of no where, there was a furious knocking on the door, followed by pounding of what sounded like two determined fists. Startled, Sonny traded glances with the other two men before moving to the door and asking who was there.

"Emily! Jason, I know you're in there!"

Concern flashed through him and with a hurried pace he moved to open the door ahead of Sonny. He didn't even note the edge of anger in Emily's voice.

When he opened the door, she immediately pushed past him and let loose with a long yell up the stairs. "Elizabeth! Get down here right now! Elizabeth!"

This time he noted the anger, but was perplexed as to the reason. He moved to Emily's side. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

And then those dark eyes were upon him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the white terry cloth robe Elizabeth wore coming down the stairs, and he couldn't help but turn his head to watch her still wet hair shift with the movement of her body. Unfortunately it was all the evidence Emily needed to convict.

"Then it's true!" She turned accusing eyes onto Liz. "You-You-You tramp!"

Completely taken aback, Elizabeth's steps faltered and she had to grab onto the banister to maintain her balance. "W-what?"

"My God, why didn't I see it before? 'So Emily, is your brother coming in today?' 'Oh Emily, by the way, Jason didn't happen to say he was going to the docks today, did he?' 'Emily, did Jason mention me when you talked to him--"

"T-that isn't what I said--"

"I can't believe you pretended to be my friend just so you could get close to my brother!"

Jason tried to intervene then. "Emily, what are you--"

"Don't try to deny it, Jason. You don't know what she was like before Lucky straightened her out. She was a slut back then, and it seems like she's reverting to her roots!"

"No, no Emily, that isn't right--" There was an unmistakable panic in Liz's voice when Emily cut her off.

"Jesus, Elizabeth, you couldn't even wait until Lucky's body was cold before you found the next guy, could you?"

"Emily! That's enough!" Jason was so angry, he couldn't remember being this angry with his sister, ever. "Where did you get the idea that--"

"The two of you were bed buddies? Carly. And I didn't believe her because half the time Carly's full of it, but AJ saw the two of you together too, and then Carly started pointing out all the obvious things I'd missed and magically the picture formed."

"Well, it's the wrong picture." His voice was deathly calm, he didn't think he was capable of raising it where Emily was concerned. In a way she was the only real family he had besides his Grandmother.

"…cold…" Liz's voice was like a whisper, a breath of a prayer, and Jason turned to find that she was now sliding down the side of the banister, her bottom touching the carpeted steps. He reacted immediately, and without thinking about how it must look to Emily, or anyone else for that matter.

"Elizabeth." He reached her side in seconds, enveloping her in an embrace as he twisted her to rest comfortably in his lap. Without his consent his hands moved to her hair, soothing her by touch. "Liz, what's wrong?"

There was a long pause where he heard and saw nothing but the blank expression on Elizabeth Webber's face. Finally, she spoke up. "…cold. Do you think his body will ever be cold, Jason? He's all ashes and soot, maybe he'll never be cold, never be cold…"

"Elizabeth." He pulled her head down and tucked it below his chin. Absently he heard Sonny roughly dismiss Emily, but like Carly before her, couldn't miss the last line she sent.

"I'll never forgive you for this Elizabeth. And I know Lucky wouldn't either!" He heard the door slam somewhere after that.

In his arms, Liz shook. He felt Luke come over, but Jason silently shook his head at the other's out stretched hand. He felt Sonny move to sit beside him before he turned his full attention to the child/woman in his arms.

"Elizabeth, things will work out. I'll talk to Emily and explain what really happened. Emily acts without thinking sometimes--"

It was her eyes. The moment they met his he knew the thing she was about to say wasn't with her full conscious mind behind it. Like a little of the insanity was leaking over now, throwing her into a loop of confusion. "Emily's so smart. She was Lucky's best friend. He loved her in a way, you know. He told me about their puppies, little children. Emily had a big crush on Lucky, she told me before he…died. She told me a secret and I didn't tell her mine. Lucky wouldn't have liked my secrets. Lizzy was such a bad girl, really, really, bad. Smoked, drank, did drugs for fun, no sex though, it wasn't going to be cheap, not like the rest of Lizzy. But she saw Lucky and all he saw was her sister, and she was going to get him one way or another. Lizzy was bad, but I'm worse. Lizzy would have hurt Sarah to get Lucky, and I killed Lucky to get Jason. I loved Lucky, I want Jason. Jason?" She focused on him then. "No more secrets."

His heart was racing. Elizabeth, she, she wanted to be with him. In his heart he thought she might have a crush on him, innocent and sweet, but this, the way she said it, he knew she meant it, knew the way he knew things about people no one else knew. What to say, how to say it. There was so much and so little at the same time. He finally decided to follow her lead.

Unmindful of the other two in the room, Jason shifted his hands to cradle her face in his palms. "No more secrets. You didn't kill Lucky, Elizabeth, and Lucky would want you to be happy, no matter what. People change, you changed, from Lizzy to Liz to Elizabeth, and now you're a mix of all three and that's ok. You're special and wonderful, kind and loving, and I'd be crazier than most say I am if I said I didn't find you attractive. But that's normal. Do you understand Liz? It's normal to want to be with someone. You're not doing anything wrong, no matter who you want, and Lucky would want you to be happy, no matter who you choose. No more secrets."

Her tongue was still loose, but his words had ground her and she was starting to come around. She nodded to herself. "I'm all three of them. Bad Lizzy, neutral Liz, good Elizabeth. Which one do you like better, Jason? Lucky liked Elizabeth and hated Lizzy. Tom liked Lizzy. Do you like Liz?"

He sighed. "I like all of you, all of you. You be whoever you want to be with me, I'll care about you no matter who you are."

Her voice was a whisper when she asked, "Even Lizzy?"

"Even Lizzy. What's a mobster to do without a bad girl anyway?" He smiled at his strange joke, and his grin grew wider when Elizabeth followed suit. "It's all going to work out, I promise. I'll talk to Emily." Normally he believed that people would think whatever they wanted to think, but Emily's thoughts now were hurting Elizabeth and he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Softly she nodded into his chest before reaching one of her hands up and around his neck. "I'm tired, Jason. Shopping wore me out." He smiled at her comment, he lifted his eyes and ran straight into Luke's. There was a little pain there, as if the man had finally realized that his would be daughter-in-law was now in the arms of a man who would take her away. But there was also acceptance, and at the slight nod and smile of Luke Spencer, Jason knew he'd been given permission to peruse Elizabeth.

He shared a brief understanding look with Luke before rising with Elizabeth in his arms and moving towards the door. He waited for Sonny to open it before addressing his friend. "We'll talk more in the morning. I'll have the boys take shifts to cover the floor and elevator."

Sonny nodded before he reached out a hand to the retreating Jason. "Jason, man, be careful with this one." It was a loaded statement, and Jason nodded his understanding before turning and walking down the hall to his own penthouse. At the door, Johnny let him in with a sad expression for the beautiful brunet in his arms.

Liz was quiet as he hit the lights with his elbow. In silence he made his way upstairs. He'd chosen to put her in the room next to his, the wall was fairly thin so he could hear her if she called, not to mention it was the only other room away from any easily targeted windows.

Robin had done the room in greens, but he'd changed it to soft blues for Michael. This was Michael's room, and Jason felt a stab of pain at the missing crib and toys. But a large King bed now occupied the wall furthest from the windows and it was to the powder blue sheets that Jason took Elizabeth's silent frame.

He half expected her to be asleep, but as he laid her in the pillows her eyes blinked open and she caught his eye, smiling at him. A soft blush fell across her cheeks in the moonlight and Jason had to draw in a breath at the sight.

"I-I know you were only…humoring me back there. I guess I just lost it. Listen Jason, about what you said, don't worry about it. I know you were only saying it to be nice to me."

He couldn't help it he chuckled. It was the sound that caught Liz's attention. She looked up at him questioningly.

"I can't remember much from before my accident, so I can't say what I was like before. But as far as I know, I've never said anything that I didn't mean." He watched his words stall on the surface of her mind before sinking in past the guard most people put up against rejection by their fantasies.

It was slow and sweet, the realization that her feelings were reciprocated. The slight smile and suddenly demure eyes were enough to have Jason suddenly thinking of a cold shower.

"Do you really mean that, Jason? I mean really and truly mean it?"

By way of answer he leaned down and dropped an affectionate and chase kiss to her forehead. "Get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

She suddenly smiled coyly. "On one condition." Jason knew immediately that whatever it was, he'd agree to it, he felt as if he could refuse her nothing. "You promise that in the morning you'll tell me this was real and not just my imagination, OK?"

He laughed for a moment before nodding and drawing up the covers around her. It was a cool night, so the robe and a few blankets would keep her comfortable in the already night warmed apartment. Absently he ran his hand across her hair before allowing his fingers a chance to learn the contours of her cheek. Then with a smile and another nod of his head, he rose from her bed and moved to the door.

The quick panic in her voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Jason! Please don't--don't close it all the way." His hand resting against the doorknob he agreed before turning, leaving the door open two inches. With a flick of his wrists he turned the hall lights on, adjusting the output to dim before heading to his own room, and the promise of a shower and then sleep.


End file.
